Senzui
Senzui is one of the two master of Kajima Satomi and is the current head of the Kuremisago Clan. '''He appears to be the true leader of the One Shadow Nine Fist's, while masquerading himself to be Saiga Furinji. Appearance Senzui is a fairly tall and slim man, his physique is similar to Saiga, being very well muscled. Senzui has medium long black hair that falls to his back and stands erect on the sides of his head. He dons what appears to be an ancient-like long sleeve shirt with a sash tied across his waist, under his shirt is a chain-mail vest which supports his ninja appearance (similar to Shigure and Kenichi). Senzui also wears gaunlet bands around his arms and legs with soft ninja shoes. Personality Senzui is a very cunning and manipulative man. He was the mastermind behind the Eternal Sunset operation all along, meanwhile impersonating Saiga Furinji, willing to make everyone believe that all his actions were Saiga's, even putting Miu (Saiga's daughter) against him, forcing her to believe that Saiga was Shizuha's (Saiga's wife) killer. His most important quality is his indifference and merciless attitude towards innocent people, having claimed he does not have any remorse or mercy in killing anyone in order to fulfill Eternal Sunset plan, claiming that the plan is top priority over everything else (even the human life). This even extends to his own disciple Kajima, as after the latter used a forbidden move solely to advance martial arts and cost him his left eye, Senzui expressed little remorse and refused to let Saiga help him. However, Senzui wasn't always a ruthless man. As during the war with the Kuremisago and the Liberationists Senzui still maintained some of the Katsujinken beliefs along side his former friend Saiga. However, with the number of lives being lost on the battlefield left him to believe that the war would never end. To that end, he was influenced by the elders of his clan and ruthlessly murdered his own people to cause discourage on both sides while disguised as Saiga to ensure he wouldn't lose face to the public and label Saiga as the culprit to reafirm the clans beliefs. To that end, his lack of morality on life is further extended during the Eternal Sunset as he was more than willing to bomb numerous countries while exibiting a hypocritical nature stating it was all for "peace". Due to his Kuremisago heritage, he believes that emotions on the battlefield or in martial arts. This extends in battle as well, as when he murdered his father (albeit indirectly) he expressed little remorse. However, he was shocked by the deed somewhat. He even stated that all of his actions like the killing of Saiga's wife and attempt of his daughter was merely a compensation for Saiga's mistakes. Background Senzui was born the leader of the Kuremisago clan. He was designated by the clan to marry Shizuha. One day however he met Saiga Furinji and, despite their initial quarel, they became friends and even rivals who trained on a daily basis. He also approved of Saiga marrying Shizua while most opposed of it due to him being an outsider. After Saiga and Shizuha Furinji tried to ask for her hand in marriage the most conservative people including Senzui opposed to it while some others turned over Saiga and Shizuha's side in order for a new way of life. That forced into a feud driving the clan into two sides that eventually fighted bloody battles around the world, one which resulted in Senzui (albet indirectly) killing his own father. After many battles caused many Kuremisago members to pass away and Senzui to do something to Saiga and asks for Saiga's forgiveness for what he is about to do. At somepoint after that, Senzui killed Shizuha while pretending to be Saiga plus marking baby Miu memories making her belive that Saiga was the one who killed her mother. Then some time later joined Yami and becomed the One Shadow of the One Shadow Of The Nine Fists as well as one of the rulers of the organization itself. Yami/YOMI Saga The Eternal Sunset Arc Senzui (while disgused as Saiga) as he is later seen along side all of the remaining Yami members standing greeting Seitarō Raigō and the rest of the Hachiō Executioner Blade members with Saiga greeting them stating this is all for the sake of the Eternal Sun. He and the other masters ride in a helicopter to the building of their destination and are later surrounded by the masters of Ryozanpaku (minus Shigure and the elder) while Saiga comments on them being their. As Akisame questions if he will say anything since meeting them in ages, Saiga remains quiet. When the Ryozanpaku masters work together in sync, Saiga comments on their power. However, once the masters realize they have no killing intent and hearing of an incident at the port, they realize it was all a diversion. Once in the conference room with the Prime Minister, the minister notes how they've grown greatly and how powerful they are, but asks if he may stop his attack at the harbor. When the minister asks if they can reach a diplomacy, Saiga states that he is under the wrong impression. He states they did not come to negotiate, but to make an announcement that the fleeting days of citizens will come to an end today. When the Prime Minister questions what he intends to do to the country, Saiga corrects him stating it's the whole world and declares the Eternal Setting Sun. Afterwards, he attempts to leave, but Sakaki refuses to let him. He asks if that is a good idea since 7 of the Hachio Executioner Blade members are on the ship with Shigure right now. As Ryozanpaku leave, Akisame questions his response, stating there is a high chance Miu is on that ship. Saiga responds that since she is of his blood then she will handle if with her own power. Akisame criticizes him, stating that's not what the man who went to Tidat to save her and instead Saiga would instead risk his life to save her. However, Akisame questions if he's instead gambling that "the man who you recognized and allowed to use your tekkou" to protect Miu, Saiga smiles and agrees before walking away. Afterwards he communicates with Akira that he and Michael have taken the base that they were assigned to take. Later on he was watching the missions of the teams of One Shadow Nine Fists with the Members of Hachio Exeutioner Blade. Later as Yami's fleet of ships is on the move to intercept the world alliance's forces as Saiga Furinji looks on. An officer reports that despite the large force of the world alliance, Yami's control of the satellites prevent them from getting information about Yami's movements. Saiga states that the enemy's uncertaintly will lead to distrust and fear, plunging the world in the Eternal Sunset. A soldier from Yami reports that an airplane has bypassed their primary defenses and is approaching at high speeds. Saiga feels that Ryozanpaku is approaching and a fleet of airplanes is seen charging towards the island. Knowing of his former allies coming to save Shigure, Saiga merely comments that no matter the time, wars will be started by people and settled by people themselves and tells Seitaro that they are now in the Third Great War. Once he gets word of Ryozanpaku easily defeating the military, Saiga expresses little surprise, noting the only way to defeat masters is with other masters. He then receives a call from Mikumo as Saiga is seen watching leaders of various countries arguing with each other about the current state of events and he tells her that it is almost time. He later comments that Mikumo is having a hard time fighting as one of his commanders orders ships to bombard the masters. Later when Niijima try to sneak into the command room, he is stopped by Saiga who tells him to hand over the virus. After seeing that Niijima is trying to trick him he decided to kill him only to be stopped by Hongo. However, Saiga is not surprised by this and tells Akira that he knew that he would rebel against them. Hongo stands off against the leader of One Shadow Nine Fists and the two masters exchange a series of blows. Saiga mocks Hongo's actions to protect Niijima as futile and Hongo lands a thrust on Saiga though he catches the attack between his fingers. Hongo remarks that even though it's their first time exchanging blows he can feel the darkness within Saiga. Saiga is surprised when is suddenly surrounded by Hongo on all sides and observes that Hongo intends to use both truth and lies to block Saiga's escape, choosing Saiga to determine where the real attack will come from based only on luck. Saiga responds by using a similar technique and the two masters clash. Saiga dodges past Hongo and comments that he was able to protect all of his vital points but Saiga was able to win the battle of luck, as a rain of attacks lands on Hongo. Hongo survives the attack but is unable to move, as Saiga also hit the karate master's pressure point. Saiga does not kill Hongo as he believes they will eventually come to an understanding and he makes his way to kill Niijima. Niijima is helpless as Saiga reaches out to kill him but is saved by James Shiba who was directed there by Kenichi. However, Shiba says that he did not arrive to save Niijima but rather to settle his grudge against Saiga as Saiga calmly comments that the forgotten underground boxer will die a pointless death. Saiga charges towards Shiba but the boxing master moves back and suddenly grabs Niijima. Saiga is caught off-guard as he realizes that Shiba is taking Niijima to escape. Shiba jumps 20 floors to take Niijima to the missile control room and he laughs at Saiga, saying that he intends to get back at him any way that he can, adding that revenge is about stopping your opponent's goals rather than defeating them in a fight. Shiba drops off Niijima and tells him to go on ahead as he holds back Saiga, destroying the entrance to the hallyway to prevent pursuit. Saiga arrives and mocks Shiba's attempt at buying time as the two masters prepare to fight. The battle between James Shiba and Saiga Furinji(Senzui) seems to reach its conclusion, with Shiba inside a large crater pressed against the wall. Saiga calmly asks if the fight is over and turns away but Shiba regains his composure and charges towards Saiga, who blocks Shiba's punch with only two fingers and strikes back with a flurry of blows. Saiga compliments Shiba as his attack managed to graze Saiga's hair and he resumes communication with Mikumo. Saiga tells the missile control room to start the countdown and missile silos open as they prepare to launch a missile strike in ten minutes. Just as Niijima prepares to upload the virus, Saiga arrives and sees that the control room has been breached. Shigure removes her sword so that the wall can close before Saiga reaches them and Saiga is seen focusing his ki onto his fist, as if to break down the wall. However, Saiga notices something behind him and sees Miu fighting with the Kuremisago disciples. Miu manages to defeat her opponents thanks to her mastery of her dou ki, though she is worn out from the fighting. She notices Saiga standing in front of her just as Kenichi and Kajima arrive, and Kenichi is launched against a wall from Kajima's attacks. Miu stands up to assist Kenichi and Kajima reports to Saiga and calls him "Ichiei-sama", making Miu realize that Saiga is her father. She walks towards Saiga (who tells Kajima to stand down) and he holds his daughter in his arms, then proclaims that he was the one who killed her mother. Kajima senses killing intent from Miu and restrains her just as Saiga dodges a kick from Miu. Kajima asks his master what he should do and Saiga answers that he would not give her special treatment, adding that anyone who gets in the way of their plans have to be killed. However, it is soon revealed that all of this was a deception on the part of Senzui, who had been masquerading as Saiga and was the true One-Shadow. Moreover, Saiga was not the true killer of Shizuha; the one who killed her was Senzui, in his disguise as Saiga. It would appear that Senzui had masterminded everything up to this point in order to try to plunge Saiga into the darkness, himself, as he states that his killing Shizuha was supposedly for Saiga's weakness. Saiga, for his part, was the true identity of Okamoto, as he himself is as much a master of disguise as Senzui (as we saw earlier in the series when Saiga masqueraded as the overweight soldier in Tidat). Following up on the events described in the last paragraph: Miu eventually manages to make it past Kajima Satomi, and continues to attack the man who she thinks is her father Saiga, at which point Senzui in his disguise as Saiga attacks and is about to kill her. But at the last moment, the real Saiga, still disguised as Okamoto, shows up and rescues Miu. He and Senzui attack one another, ripping off each other's disguises in the process. Miu asks Saiga what is going on, at which point he tells Miu that they can talk later, but for now he must fight Senzui in order to avenge Miu's mother (thus revealing that Shizuha's true murderer was Senzui, not Saiga). He and Senzui then proceed to engage in a battle of truly epic proportions, both of them proving themselves to be Legendary Masters as they annihilate not only the fortified wall separating Shigure and Niijima from the action, but a huge portion of the building as well, with their first exchange of special-techniques. Skills Senzui is a very skilled master of the Kuremisago Style and the strongest member that the Kuremisago clan has ever produced. His combat prowess was able to easily defeat famous masters like James Shiba and Akira Hongo (although both fighters were in a handicap state of their own nature). Senzui is a master of disguise as he was able to fool even a sharp mind like Akisame Koetsuji into believing he was Saiga. His skills were able to overcome Shizuha's own power and skills. He is the best Lineage within the Kuremiasago. *'''Immense Strength: Senzui posseses enourmous strength, capable of defeating a powerful S-rank boxer such as James Shiba (after having already fought Akira Hongo) with two fingers and seriously wound him with little effort. Just clashing with Saiga together resulting in a large steel cage door being smashed to pieces with nothing but raw strength. *'Master Disguise Skills': Like Saiga, Senzui has great skills in disguises, such as how he disguised himself as Saiga Furinji and no one, not even anyone in Yami or the Hachio Executioner Blade knew of his true identity. The fact he was able to supress his ki around numerous high class masters, even a grand master of Mikumo Kushinada's level a testament to his amazing skills in supressing his ki. Even while fighting powerful masters such as Hongo and Shiba individually neither were able to tell the real from fake. *'Immense Speed': Senzui's speed is amazing, as he's capable of making numerous clones of himself against Hongo and even outclass him in every corner of their fight. Even a grand master of Saiga's level must keep his guard up just to be able to keep up with Senzui's speed. *'High Intelligence': Senzui is a remarkably intelligent and cunning man, having been able to fool all of Yami into believing he is Saiga Furinji and even the elder, who is regarded as the Invincible Superman to believe that his son murdered Shizuha. Even Saiga commended his intelligence being far superior to his own. Techniques *'Insou Double Kick Seal': Arranges the hands into a unusual form, with a method similar to how ninjas perform hand seals. By using this seal, Is able to tense up his arms in a special way, allowing the legs to kick and move with at least thrice the normal strength and speed, after which the user proceeds to kick the opponent into the air with one leg, then kick them a second time in midair with the other leg. *'Sokuinsou-Koshu Seal': By performing a seal with the toes, in order to strengthen the hands and increase the striking power of the next attack. Battle Log Past Battle Vs. His father (Won, Killed him) vs. Nine Liberal Faction Members (Won Killed Them) Vs. Shizuha Furinji (Won, killed her) Vs. (presumed) James Shiba (won, damaged his right eye and left leg) Present Battles Vs. Akira Hongo (Won) Vs. James Shiba (Won) Vs. Miu Furinji (Won) Vs. Saiga Furinji (Ongoing) Category:Characters Category:Master Category:Ninjutsu Users Category:The Kuremisago Tribe